Understand MePlease?
by Waters Angel
Summary: I rated this PG just in case. Nothing bad or anything. Ok...Harry's Divination teacher wasn't always an airy-fairy type person. She grew that way after being betrayed one time too many. She needs to be understood.


You know, I've been searching on fanfiction, and it seems that there aren't very many fics about Sibyll Trelawney. So I decided to change that a bit. She's not exactly one of my favorite characters, but I feel that she's a bit neglected, so I hope that you enjoy this. I make her out to be a rather spoiled character at first, but still.for those of you who haven't yet read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, go read it immediately! It is so awesome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will, though I wish I did. All this is owned by J.K. Rowling who is a fantastic author. However, the Professors who I made up ARE mine, for example, the Divination teacher Professor Faet.  
  
Onto the story! And if you have time, please review. I won't update until I get at the very least two. Blackmail..^_~. Lol. ~*Water's Angel*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sibyll Trelawney was extremely bored. She had nothing to do at all. Her parents were visiting that idiot Laura Patil's parents. Sibyll couldn't understand why on earth her mother and father expected her to be "kind and civil" to that air-headed priss. After all, she and her mother were direct descendants of a great Seer; they could not afford to lower themselves into such company, Pure-blood though they were. After all, Sibyll was so proud of her roots that she had chosen her mother's last name over her father's.  
  
Laura Patil. Just what does everyone see in her? Sibyll thought furiously as she stomped around the house. The part of her mind that always whispered insults to her started up again.  
  
She's only prettier, and nicer, and everyone's pet, it snickered. Unlike you, arrogant, haughty, self centered. Shut up, Sibyll thought determinedly back. She stormed up the stairs into the attic without a second thought, though a small, vague part of her screamed that she was not allowed here.  
  
Do I care? Sibyll sulked in her mind. It's just an attic. With nothing in it at al..ohhh! For her eyes had fallen on a crystal ball on a rickety table in the far corner of the attic. She made her way to it slowly, and to her eyes it seemed to glow a bit more, to call out to her, though to any observer the ball would have looked no different.  
  
She knelt on the floor next to it, and stared at the swirling fog that danced inside its depths. She found one particular strand of mist to follow, and her eyes would have looked dreamy and unfocused to an outsider. Sibyl herself felt like she was in a dream. Nothing mattered except her and the mist, her and the mist, her and the mist...  
  
And then she saw something. No, not saw.Saw. She Saw herself getting a letter the next day, her parents beaming, Laura Patil's happy face. So involved in the vision, Sibyll didn't even remember to scowl at Laura. And then, once again she was staring at white fog, and her mind seemed to wake up. Her head snapped up and her eyes lost their glazed over look. A key was turning in the front door downstairs, and her pet Puffskein (A/N: Read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, it's good) was bouncing agitatedly around her feet.  
  
"Oh, do be quiet," Sibyll said non-commitedly to it, and crept quietly down the stairs.  
  
"Darling! Were you good while we were gone?" Octamia hugged her daughter close.  
  
Sibyll laughed nervously. "Oh, yes Mum, everything was fine!"  
  
Darius Thosan laughed heartily and gave his daughter a one-armed hug. "How's my favorite daughter?"  
  
Sibyll giggled. "Fine, Daddy."  
  
"Well, let's all have a bit of butterbeer, and then we'll be off to bed, how's that?" Octamia asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," her husband answered. "Sibyll?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, um, yes, that would be lovely! Ah, Mum, when do the letters from Hogwarts come?"  
  
Her mother's face was worried. "Well, dear, they were supposed to have come today, but no one in the village has gotten one, and we are sure that you children have enough magic. I suppose something must be wrong, for this to happen." Her smile was distant, and her eyes filled with anxiety. "I'm sure it's all right, darling. I'll go speak to the Headmaster himself if that's what it takes to get you in! now, what about that butterbeer?"  
  
That night, Sibyll couldn't sleep. What if my vision comes true? She kept thinking. Should I tell Mum what I did? She would get so mad, though, I'm not allowed up in the attic. Oh, someone tell me what to do!  
  
Ok! The end! Well, that is, for the first chapter. I hope you people like this fic, I just thought it up randomly. If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review anyways. Please! I'll do anything! Ok, thanks. Love you guys. ~*Water's Angel*~ 


End file.
